


Walking Home

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishment and Reward, Remote Controlled Sex Toys, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Bickslow realised at once that he had made a mistake in challenging Laxus, but he was not one to back down. At least not until it became impossible to walk home on his own two feet.
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 14





	1. Punishment

Bickslow rested his head on his arms. He balled his hands into fists and exhaled hard. This was so embarrassing. He just knew that Laxus was watching from the second floor. He glanced up. Sure enough, the orange eyes were on him. Bickslow bit together. That bastard.

“Are you alright?”, Freed wondered.

Bickslow hummed a little. He was okay for now. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would last, though. He genuinely tried to keep it together, but before long, he knew he had to escape. Getting up, he yawned theatrically and made an excuse about not having slept very well.

Laxus waited a minute and finished his beer before heading out as well. It didn’t take long for him to catch up with Bickslow. Bickslow was shaky on his legs and walking slowly. Laxus smirked to himself. He firmed his grip on the lacrima in his pocket and Bickslow stumbled. His babies huddled to support him. Now that he was still, Laxus came to his side.

“Where do you think you’re going?”, he mocked.

Bickslow turned to him, and Laxus’s grin grew even wider. Bickslow’s expression was one of desperation.

“Laxus, please take if off.”

“Already? You’re giving up?”

“Yes. I give up. Just get it off. I can’t deal with this any longer.”

“Right here? That would be very inappropriate.”

Bickslow sighed. “Laxus”, he complained.

“Alright alright. Let’s get home. I’ll take it off.”

Bickslow shifted. “Stop it.”

“Why would I?”, Laxus challenged.

“I can’t walk”, Bickslow grumbled.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Bickslow glared at him. Laxus knew damn well he didn’t want to be carried through Magnolia. Everyone would see! Using his babies to keep upright, he began moving. He clenched his jaw. Just the slight friction of his own clothes against his skin was torturous. The device stimulating his cock shifted as well when he moved and Laxus didn’t even do him the courtesy of removing his magic. Laxus could be such a bastard sometimes.

It did become a little easier to move over time. Bickslow found a rhythm and stuck to it, slowly but steadily walking home. When they reached the waterside district, Laxus sent a little extra magic into the lacrima in his pocket and Bickslow stopped dead. He gave a muffled sound and fled into the closest alley. Leaning back against the cold wall, he groaned. Laxus casually strolled after him and stopped at his side.

“I thought you wanted to get home?”

“Fuck you”, Bickslow hissed.

Laxus chuckled darkly. “Giving up on this a well? If you do, I’ll have to punish you twice. That’s just weak.”

Bickslow bit together. He tried to breathe evenly, but it was futile. He couldn’t. There was no way. He barely managed to keep upright.

“You’re not being fair”, he complained. “Ease off at least.”

Laxus smirked. He came closer, standing right in front of Bickslow.

“Make me come and I will.”

“What? Here? What if someone sees?”

Draping his coat over his arms and placing them on either side of Bickslow’s head, he covered them up almost entirely.

“You’re serious”, Bickslow realised.

“You can give up. I’ll stop entirely. Just say the word”, Laxus reminded.

“Fuck you.”

Laxus looked down at his belt to reaffirm his demand, and then met Bickslow’s gaze again. “If you’re worried someone might notice, you should be quick about it.”

Bickslow grumbled, but did reach for Laxus’s belt. Freeing Laxus, he slid down the wall, crouching in the limited privacy Laxus’s coat offered. He knew the quickest way to make it happen. Tugging the tight leather trousers down a little along with the underwear, he cupped Laxus’s balls with one hand, pressing his fingers against the perineum. The other, he wrapped around the shaft of Laxus’s dick. Taking the tip into his mouth, he pressed his tongue against the glans. While bobbing his head a little, he stroked one hand firmly along the shaft, and massaged behind Laxus’s scrotum with the other.

He could see the effect at once. Laxus tensed up above him, standing perfectly still. It was hard for him to stay calm, to keep quiet and avoid drawing attention to them. It was thrilling. It would have been a lot of fun to test Laxus’s limit, to try to get him to make a sound despite the precarious location. Now was not the time to play, though. Bickslow focused and made sure to tick every box. He looked up at Laxus, meeting the stormy orange eyes while he worked. That did the trick. It took no more than two minutes for Laxus to clench his jaw and huff in pleasure, spilling over Bickslow’s tongue.

“Swallow”, he commanded.

Bickslow did. Opening his mouth, he stuck his tongue out to demonstrate his obedience. Smirking, Laxus stood back and quickly rearranged his clothes. Bickslow stood at once, not eager to get caught crouching in front of Laxus in an alley. While he had been crouching, his cock had shifted a little, and now that he stood back up, it was pressed uncomfortably against his waistband. Looking around to make sure no one saw, he reached down and quickly tugged at his underwear to ease the discomfort. Laxus just smirked.

“Now”, Bickslow hissed.

“Okay. A deal is a deal”, Laxus agreed.

He reached into his pocket and Bickslow exhaled in relief. It was still there, still too much, but he felt more in control of his limbs again. Leaving the alley, he aimed to get home before Laxus could come up with anything else.

To his great relief, he made it all the way to his front door. Fumbling with his key, he was a little annoyed when Laxus stopped behind him, right behind him. He could feel Laxus’s breath on his neck. His cock jerked in his pants. Finally turning the lock, he hurried inside and pulled Laxus in as well.

Laxus kicked the door shut behind himself and grabbed a hold of Bickslow. Pushing Bickslow against the wall, he pressed himself against the acrobatic body and growled in arousal. Bickslow shivered. Laxus could see it. He smirked to himself. He kissed Bickslow’s slender lips and pushed the visor and hood out of the way. Bickslow was so beautiful, especially when he was blushing, and his eyes were all hazy like that. Kissing him again, Laxus pressed a leg between Bickslow’s and got a whine out of him.

“Laxus”, Bickslow complained. “Take if off.”

“Very well”, Laxus agreed. “I will take it off and you won’t come tonight.”

Bickslow’s eyes went wide. “Laxus!”

“Or…”, Laxus continued. “You practice patience and you will see stars.”

“I already gave up”, Bickslow argued.

“Which is why I am punishing you.”

Bickslow hesitated. He closed his eyes, trying to think. Which would be worse? The first option, obviously. But right now it didn’t feel like it was. He needed that fucking thing off. Right now. Laxus tugged at his pullover and he let himself be manhandled out of it. The firm hands untied his belt and dove under the cloth, grabbing a hold of his butt. Being pressed against Laxus’s hip, Bickslow groaned. Two warm fingers slipped between his butt-cheeks and pressed softly, teasing to gain entrance. Bickslow took a hold of Laxus’s shirt. He was so needy. Shit. He really didn’t want to be denied tonight. He needed release so bad.

“Laxus”, he pleaded.

“Turn around”, Laxus rumbled.

Shivering, Bickslow turned from Laxus. Laxus tugged his clothes down, exposing his butt. Standing against the wall with his trousers around his ankles, Bickslow realised he never did have any say in the choice presented to him. The outcome had been determined this morning, even if it took him all day to catch up with the fact. He could hear Laxus’s belt buckle, and the zipper. Laxus lost no time, taking a firm hold of Bickslow’s hip and pressing the head of his cock against Bickslow’s ass. Bickslow clawed at the wall. He knew this would sting, but the fact only aroused him all the more. Laxus pushed inside and he pressed his forehead against the wallpaper.

“Laxus. Laxus, fuck. Gods. Shit. Laxus. Oh fuck.”

“Keep talking”, Laxus chuckled.

He thrust forward, fucking Bickslow’s perfect round hind, keeping him pressed against the wall and spitting curses. Bickslow was so incredibly sexy. His voice was all hoarse and needy. It was obvious that he loved this, even as he cursed Laxus in every language he knew. Laxus reached around and wrapped a hand around the tender cock, and Bickslow screamed.

Pressing his nose against Bickslow’s neck, Laxus growled. Bickslow smelled so good, so desperate. Licking the hot skin, Laxus hummed. Jerking his hips forward in another harsh thrust, and one more, he came. He gasped his pleasure against the sensitive skin. Bickslow drew for breath. He leaned against the wall for stability.

Laxus took a deep breath and pulled back. He tugged his shoes off and threw them aside. Then, he swept Bickslow up and carried him into the bedroom. After throwing Bickslow down on the sheets, he got rid of Bickslow’s clothes entirely. Getting naked as well, Laxus slipped back between the beautiful long legs. Bickslow looked up at him with an all too familiar desperation. Once inside that perfect ass again, Laxus forced a thumb between Bickslow’s soft lips.

“Let me hear you Bix. Scream for me.”

Bickslow didn’t hold back. He was loud. And he was clawing at Laxus while he was being fucked into the mattress. It was a good thing they didn’t share any wall with neighbours. Taking a hold of Bickslow’s knee, Laxus folded his leg up against his chest and reached just a little deeper. Bickslow was twitching under him, completely lost, completely helpless. Laxus set his feet against the bed, thrusting with all his might. He was sweating now.

How did Bickslow even do that? How did he feel so fucking good? Laxus kept going until he felt close a third time. Blessed be magic, but that was even his limit, dragon slaying and all. Easing his pace and finally stilling, he captured Bickslow’s lips in a series of heated kisses. The nimble hands were still holding onto him like Bickslow was trying to hold onto his own sanity. Laxus relaxed atop him.

“Laxus”, Bickslow complained.

He was so desperate. It hurt a little. Laxus sat back and reached down. When the warm fingers brushed his cock, Bickslow jerked violently. Laxus took a hold of his shaft and he bit together. The slender rings resting around the neck and base of his dick finally stilled, and then eased their hold on him. Laxus took them off and threw them onto the bedside table.

Bickslow let his head fall to the side. He sighed in relief. Point taken. He was not going to challenge Laxus again. He ran a hand through his hair and rested it on his forehead. He was so hot he felt like he had a fever. His chest was heaving in deep breaths. You’d think he had run a marathon. He chuckled. Who was he kidding? He was definitely going to challenge Laxus again!

Laxus leaned down over him again and he looked up, curious, desperate, hopeful. Laxus had said he would see stars if he endured the treatment, and endure it he did.

“You were so good, Bix. You deserve a reward.”

Bickslow licked his lips. Finally! He reached up and pulled Laxus into a longing, open mouthed kiss.


	2. Reward

Laxus pressed his nose against Bickslow’s neck and inhaled deeply. He let the scent of Bickslow envelop him, the scent of desperation, and that constant hint of wood. He presses his lips against that long neck and slowly began his decent. He stopped every few centimetres to place another kiss, and Bickslow kept shivering for every single touch.

“Laxus, come on”, he urged.

“Patience. You wouldn't want to ruin the fun, now would you?”

“You are terrible”, Bickslow complained.

Laxus stopped and looked up. Bickslow might be able to read souls, but Laxus knew how to read him in turn. He wasn’t done playing after all, was he? He was acting impatient, but he was still enjoying the struggle. He wasn’t that far gone yet. Laxus found himself a little bored with the same old game, though. He smirked to himself. He had a better idea.

“I guess I should stop then.”

“No!” Bickslow wrapped his arms around Laxus. “No. Don’t stop. Hurry up.”

“Fine”, Laxus agreed.

Bickslow was surprised by the sudden change of pace. Laxus never simply gave in. That wasn’t the plan. Not that he was about to argue. He watched Laxus move down on the bed and settle between his legs. Laxus took his cock in hand and didn’t even bother to tease. He didn’t give Bickslow that unnerving grin, that threatening look. He didn’t play softly, didn’t run his tongue along the base. He didn’t even dig his fingers into Bickslow's thigh to see him arch. He wrapped his lips around Bickslow’s dick and dipped his head.

Bickslow threw his head back. “Oh fuck! Laxus, shit! Damn.”

Laxus chuckled to himself. Bickslow was never very good at keeping still, but this reaction was beyond expectations. Bickslow lost control over his body immediately. He was jerking, drawing a leg up and then extending it again. His hands sought for a grip in the blankets around them, but everything was too soft, too pliable. He kept squirming, never quite able to find a position that would help him handle the stimulus. Laxus ran a hand up along the inside of Bickslow’s thigh and then cupped his scrotum. Bickslow’s toes curled.

“Laxus. Laxus”, he kept gasping.

Laxus sure loved hearing his name in that breathless voice. As fun as it was to be cussed at between desperate moans, being begged in a steady stream of rambling was even better. It was almost a shame when Bickslow stopped talking. He just gasped. His legs tensed, pressing against Laxus from either side. Laxus sent a reprimanding spark along his stomach, and Bickslow yelped.

“Fuck you!”

Laxus just chuckled darkly. He pressed his thumb under Bickslow’s balls and Bickslow unravelled. He shook violently and spilled over Laxus’s tongue. Laxus held perfectly still. He marvelled at the sight, at the taste, at the sounds. He let Bickslow buck up, let him enjoy the final few movements before he became too sensitive. Once that threshold was reached and Bickslow stilled, Laxus pulled away.

Bickslow slummed back against the pillows. His chest was heaving. He was flushed deeply, from the tips of his ears down to his chest. His forehead was damp with sweat. The deep red eyes looked back at Laxus expectantly. This was the part where Laxus leaned over him, took a firm hold of his jaw, and forced his own cum down his throat. But Laxus did not move. He swallowed hard. Bickslow’s eyes widened in surprise.

When Laxus settled down again, Bickslow nearly sat up, but Laxus placed a warning hand on his stomach. He lay back down, staring at Laxus with a mix of excitement and worry. Laxus took a hold of his knees and spread his legs demonstratively. Then he took the already half-soft dick into his mouth again. Bickslow winced. It was too much. He felt every movement of Laxus’s tongue all the way down to his toes. He arched and placed a hand on Laxus’s head, pushing him away lightly. Laxus didn’t let it bother him. He leisurely kept sucking and teasing the over-sensitive cock.

“Laxus!”

Laxus looked up. He released Bickslow from his mouth, soft now, and covered in saliva and cum. “Do you want me to stop?”

Bickslow hesitated. It was too much. But on the other hand, that was exactly why he loved sex with Laxus so much. Laxus was always too much. He shook his head.

“Then keep still”, Laxus ordered.

He went back to what he was doing, softly playing with Bickslow’s cock. He licked and nibbled, placed it into his mouth and applied a little pressure. He stroked in between, and occasionally kissed the tip.

One of the side-effects of Laxus’s dragon slaying was his inexhaustible sex-drive. It was a blessing and a curse. He was never quite satisfied with just one orgasm. But he could keep going with ease, and the second felt so much better than the first. And if he could get to a third, that really scratched the itch. It was terribly arousing to Bickslow when Laxus let go entirely and took his pleasure, all three in quick succession, preferably inside of Bickslow’s body. He loved being subjected to Laxus’s hunger. But he did not have anything of the sort himself.

He knew he came off as very enthusiastic, and it was true that he loved a good tease or a kinky game, but he never did have that high of a sex-drive. Not before Laxus at least. Maybe it rubbed off on him a little. He had tried to achieve a second orgasm before, but he never came close. He simply needed some time to recoup. Now Laxus was confusing the hell out of his body. It didn’t seem able to decide if he could get hard again, or if he was simply overstimulated and need a break.

“I said keep still”, Laxus warned.

Bickslow laughed. Keep still? He was in no position to give any of his limbs any orders any more. He shook his head and jerked again. Another breathless gasp left him.

“Do I need to tie you down?” Laxus’s voice turned dangerously silky.

“Mhm”, was all Bickslow managed.

Laxus left shortly to retrieve the rope. Bickslow was still shivering, even deprived of any touch. He was so hot, the entire room around him felt cold. Laxus tugged his arms up and he did nothing to resist it. He just looked up at Laxus. He watched the calm focus on Laxus’s face, and paid special attention to the playful excitement it hid. Laxus’s soul was excited and joyous. Bickslow had a feeling he was going to regret letting himself get tied up very soon.

Once Laxus was convinced Bickslow wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of the knots, he slipped back between the long legs. Slicking his fingers in whatever mix of lube, cum, and saliva was coating Bickslow’s groin, Laxus pressed his fingers against Bickslow’s ass. He eased them in and curled them up, rubbing circles, and Bickslow pulled at the rope with desperation. Laxus grinned down at the helpless man.

He had been curious if Bickslow would be able to get hard again so quickly. Sure enough, shaking and delirious, his erection came back. Laxus wrapped his fingers around it, and Bickslow called out. Laxus shifted his hand ever so little and Bickslow threw his head to the side. He whined loudly. Laxus wasn’t sure anymore if it was a good sign. There was definitively pain. He held perfectly still.

Bickslow wrung under him. “No! Please! Laxus!”

Laxus felt arousal crash over him again. Bickslow was actually still enjoying this. Oh how he loved this sexy crazy man. To think Bickslow not only endured him, but enjoyed him, enjoyed all he had to give. He did not move a muscle. “What, Bix? Tell me.”

“Please. Keep going.”

“Why?”

“Please!”

“Why?”, Laxus insisted. He felt his own breath, far too heavy, far too hot. A spark flickered over his tongue.

Bickslow took a few deep breaths, trying to gather his thoughts into a sentence. “Because I want it. It’s my reward.”

“Is it? I already rewarded you.”

Bickslow whined. If he would have been able to, he would have hit Laxus. He kicked a leg up to at least give Laxus a reprimanding smack on the butt. “Laxus!”

“You are so greedy”, Laxus grinned. “Then again, so am I.”

He removed his hand and replaced it with his cock. He set his feet against the bed and buried himself in Bickslow again. His magic sparked over his skin. A few scales emerged, shimmering under the dancing bolts. Bickslow recognized it at once.

“Rope-ah!”

Laxus tore the rope apart and Bickslow’s arms shot up. He grabbed a hold of Laxus’s shoulders, yanked Laxus down, and bit the patch of scales on his neck. Laxus groaned against his ear. Entangled and perfectly lost in each other’s arms, they soon found a new height that neither of them had been aware existed.

Laxus roared. He pressed himself as far into Bickslow as he could and orgasm overtook him. His vision blurred. Only Bickslow’s legs curling around him eagerly kept him moving. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he lay down on Bickslow and ground into him. His world reduced to the smell of Bickslow, his sweat, his arousal. He felt Bickslow’s cum pulse against his stomach, and stilled.

Slowly, he found his other senses again. He saw skin, flushed red and hot. He felt Bickslow’s legs and arms ease their hold on him. He shifted down a little to slip out of Bickslow’s warm body. Unconcerned with the slick feeling between them, he rested right there, his head on Bickslow’s chest. He could hear Bickslow’s breathing, and his heart, racing like they had been in battle. He nearly fell asleep.

Bickslow patted him on the shoulder. “You’re heavy.”

Groaning displeased, Laxus rolled off to the side. Bickslow huffed as his weight shifted. Once Laxus was off him, Bickslow stretched. He shifted so Laxus could rest his head on his chest, without crushing him. Stroking through the sweaty blond strands, he waited for Laxus to come down from his high. A few sparks danced over his knuckles, tickling him before they returned to Laxus. The shimmering scales slowly faded, and a bruise showed up where Bickslow had dug his teeth into them.

“You are so beautiful.”

Laxus chuckled tiredly. “Says you.”

“I do.”

Laxus glanced up at him. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think? Properly fucked.”

Laxus laughed aloud. “Good.”


End file.
